Seeds Of Evil
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Four women were raised to hate the Turtles and to destroy them. But what if there is more to the Turtles than what they have known all their lives? Will they accept friendship, or destroy their enemies for good?
1. Chapter 1

Seeds Of Evil

Chapter 1: Encounter

A/N: I present to you a new story. In this story, Karai is going to lead the Foot. The reason is because I wasn't fond of Master Khan because we didn't know anything about him. So, I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to leave a review after you've read it. I enjoy feedback.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Mirage Studios, Inc. I only own my Ocs.

The night was clear and full of stars sparkling in the sky. The city was relatively quiet except for the cars passing by on the street below. Four figures took no notice of these things as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop. They were only focused on their training run.

The first figure stopped and scanned the perimeter of the opposite rooftop, eyes narrowing to slits. Seeing nothing, the first figure motioned to the others that all was clear. Then they all proceeded to the next rooftop where the process would begin again.

The first figure turned to the others to make sure they had followed then turned back to look at the surroundings. And there they were, the ones they loathed above all others. Four figures standing with their eyes narrowed. Four masks around their eyes all of different colors. These four weren't humans; they were mutant turtles who were skilled in ninjitsu. These Turtles were enemies of the Foot, and Mistress Karai wanted them destroyed at all costs.

The Turtle with the blue mask was the first to speak. "Well, what have we here?" he said.

"A couple of idiots lookin' for trouble," the red-banded Turtle replied.

"Silence!" the leader of the Foot group barked. "You are the ones looking for trouble, and it seems you have found it."

That got a rise out of the red-clad Turtle. With a cry, he lunged at their group, but they were ready. With a nod from the leader, the four Foot Ninjas launched into battle. The first Ninja was assigned to the blue-clad Turtle, the second to the red-clad Turtle, the third to the purple-clad Turtle, and the fourth to the orange-clad Turtle. With any luck, the Turtles would be destroyed tonight, and Mistress Karai would reward them for their loyalty to her.

But the battle wasn't going the way they planned. The Turtles were very skilled at their craft. The Foot leader was trying to confront the blue-clad Turtle, but he would parry every sword strike and deliver one of his own. The other three Foot members weren't doing any better. Of course, it didn't help that the fourth one was laughing at the orange masked Turtle's jokes, thus distracting her.

"Aisha, we need reinforcements," the third Ninja said as she dodged a blow from the purple masked Turtle's bo staff. "There's no way we can do this."

"Nonsense, Liana!" Aisha retorted. "We can beat them ourselves!" Just as she said this, the blue banded Turtle thrust one katana at her, missing her by mere inches. Still, she would not concede defeat.

"You were saying?" the second Ninja taunted.

"Be quiet, Kiara!" Aisha ordered. "Focus on your task!"

"It's hopeless!" the fourth Ninja moaned. "They're just too strong!" She was struggling to release her katana from the orange-clad Turtle's nunchakus with little success. Finally, she managed to give him a roundhouse kick to the stomach, causing him to break the hold.

"It's not hopeless, Mioka," Aisha replied. "We can still do this!" If they gave up now, they would be deemed failures in the eyes of Mistress Karai and their family. That thought made Aisha even more determined to destroy the Turtles. However, things weren't improving for the sisters. Aisha received a wound from the blue-clad Turtle's katana. Hissing in pain, Aisha tried to take him out, but the pain was too much. She knew that they couldn't win tonight. Cursing in rage, she took out a smoke pellet and ordered her sisters to retreat. The three others pulled out smoke pellets and threw them to the ground in front of the Turtles. Once the smoke appeared, the four sisters made a hasty retreat, hoping that the Turtles wouldn't follow them.

Once they were out of the vicinity of the Turtles, Kiara rounded on her sister. "What was that about?" she demanded. "You said it wasn't hopeless, and then you order us to retreat. Why?"

"Because the one in blue hit my shoulder," Aisha replied, wincing as the pain hit her again.

Liana grew concerned and looked at the cut closely. "It's not too deep, but you'll still need to get it treated," she concluded.

Even though they were members of the Foot, Karai wanted them to hold respectable jobs so they would look good in the community. Because of this, the four women were enrolled at NYU taking courses in order to get a degree. Aisha was studying to be a teacher, Kiara was studying to be a lawyer, Liana wanted to be a doctor, and Mioka had dreams of being an artist.

When they arrived at Foot Headquarters, the guard outside permitted them to go in. Once inside, the four headed to Karai's quarters to report on their training run. They knew that Karai would be angry once she heard of their defeat, but there was nothing they could do about that.

She was waiting for them and looked up when Aisha knocked on the door. "Enter," she commanded, and the four women came into the room and knelt at her feet.

"We have returned from our training run, Mistress," Aisha reported.

"And how was your run?" Karai inquired.

"It was going well until the Turtles showed up," Aisha answered.

"Well, I see no bodies, so I assume you did not destroy them," Karai concluded. "Unless you left the bodies on a vacant building for my men to retrieve." Her eyes were filled with hope that this was true.

"No, Mistress, we did not," Aisha responded. "The Turtles were too much for us."

"Too much?" Karai repeated. "There were only four of them and four of you. There's no way you could have lost the battle."

"Mistress Karai, I asked Aisha to call for reinforcements, but she refused," reported Liana. "She insisted that we could win the battle and continued to fight. It was only after she got wounded that she ordered us to retreat."

"Show me your wound," ordered Karai. Aisha showed her where she had been hit. "It is not deep," Karai concluded. "It can be easily treated. Which Turtle were you fighting?"

"The one with the blue mask," replied Aisha.

"Leonardo," hissed Karai. Her green eyes narrowed as she thought of her hated enemy. "I would have expected you to be able to counter his attack," she said. "I have taught you better than that. You have failed to destroy our enemies, which is a disgrace to our Clan. As punishment you will report to the dojo at seven in the morning and give me one hundred flips for your failure. Then you will do extra chores around headquarters. Perhaps this will teach you that you must never retreat from a fight no matter what. You are dismissed."

The four bowed to her and left for their own quarters. They were afraid that their parents would be waiting for them, but they weren't present when the four entered. That was just as well for they knew their father would be upset and yell at them for their failure. It was better that they wait until morning to face him.

"We'd better go to bed," said Aisha. "We need to get up early in the morning. Kiara, Mioka, make sure you don't wake the young ones."

"Knowing Jade, Rini, and Ryu, they are probably awake waiting to hear what happened," predicted Kiara.

Two years ago, Ito Nakura had been ordered to go to Japan to recruit new members for the American branch for the Foot, but he was also there as a spokesman for charity work. He visited an orphanage and saw two girls and a boy who looked very lonely. Thinking that these three would make a fine addition to the Foot Clan, he adopted them and made them a part of his family.

When Kiara entered her room, she found Jade asleep, but the girl opened her eyes when Kiara came in. Jade was fourteen years old and resented the fact that her older sisters were able to go out on training runs. Karai never allowed any recruits to go out on training runs until they were eighteen. She felt that at that age, they would be skilled in ninjitsu and thus able to keep up with everyone else. Until then, Jade and her younger siblings could only train in the dojo, which Jade thought was stupid.

"How was the run?" she asked.

"It was fine until the Turtles showed up," replied Kiara. Then she told Jade all that had happened. "So now we have to give Mistress Karai one hundred flips and extra chores for our failure," she concluded.

"That sucks," commented Jade. "Do Mother and Father know this?"

"They will tomorrow," said Kiara. "Now, be quiet. I need to get some sleep."

Jade did as she was told, but she couldn't help thinking that if she had been there she would have been able to help. She felt that she was just as skilled as her sisters, and age shouldn't matter in the least if one could fight well. Yes, if she had been there, they wouldn't have failed.

In Mioka's room, Rini and Ryu were wide awake and waiting for their sister to come in. As soon as she did, they launched themselves at her for a hug. The two eight-year-olds were very curious and mischievous, often asking questions and pulling pranks on certain victims. Often the pranks would get them in trouble, but that didn't deter them.

"How was your run?" Rini asked.

"Did you see anybody?" asked Ryu.

"The run was fine until the Turtles came," said Mioka answering both questions.

"Did you fight them?" asked the twins.

"Yes, but we didn't win," replied Mioka. "They were too skilled for us."

"I could have taken them on," bragged Ryu, striking a fighting pose. "They'd never stand a chance against me."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Rini. "They'd probably beat you just like they did to our sisters."

Ryu was about to retort, but Mioka said, "That's enough, you two. It's time for bed."

"Yes, Mioka," they said. The twins settled into bed and fell asleep soon after.

Mioka lay awake, thinking of all that had happened. She knew it was her fault that they had lost the battle. She just wasn't as skilled as her sisters were, despite how long she'd been training. Was it that, or was it something else? She had never liked fighting, yet she had to fight in order to survive. And why had she laughed at the orange banded Turtle's jokes? He was supposed to be her enemy, but maybe there was more to the Turtles than she thought. Maybe they could be friends instead of enemies. With that last thought, she fell asleep.

2222222222

The Turtles returned home after their encounter with the Foot Ninjas. All of them agreed that it had been an unusual fight. Whenever they encountered Foot Ninjas in the past, there had barely been any conversation amongst them. The Turtles were equally surprised at the fact that these Ninjas were female, since they assumed that only males were allowed in the Foot. But what bother the brothers the most was the conversation amongst the four Foot Ninjas. The Foot members had acted much like the Turtles did when they were having a conversation during a fight.

"Those Ninjas were obviously related to one another," concluded Donatello. "Why else would they argue amongst themselves?"

"It don't matter how they act, Donnie," retorted Raphael. "All that matters is that they need to be stopped."

"We wouldn't have had to fight them if you hadn't attacked like that, Raph," lectured Leonardo. "I swear, you act more rashly every time we encounter them."

"Shut up, Leo!" snarled Raph. "I don't wanna hear it."

"You know what's weird?" piped up Michelangelo. "That one Ninja was laughing at my jokes like she liked them. None of the Foot Ninjas have ever laughed at my jokes, not even Karai. What's up with that?"

"She probably has a poor sense of humor," commented Raph.

"Hey, my jokes are funny!" protested Mikey. "You're the one with the poor sense of humor, bro."

Raph made a lunge for his younger brother, but a stern voice said, "Raphael, that is enough!" The four Turtles turned and saw Master Splinter emerge from his quarters. He stood in front of his sons and asked them to tell him what had happened on their patrol. The four brothers relayed the events of the night to their father. When they were done, Splinter was thinking hard, his paw on his chin.

"What should we do, Sensei?" asked Leo.

"The only thing you must do is be careful," replied Splinter. "They may have retreated tonight, but that does not mean they will do so again."

"They only ran 'cause Leo cut that chick in the shoulder," said Raph. "They're nothing but cowards."

"If you recall, we had to do something similar to help your wounded brother," pointed out Splinter. "Would you call that cowardly, Raphael?"

Raphael looked ashamed. "No, but that was different," he said. "Leo was in bad shape. This chick only had a cut."

"Nevertheless, it is best to be alert," advised Splinter. "You may encounter them again with even more Foot Ninjas. It is obvious Karai was trying to make you let down your guard."

"What do you mean, Master?" inquired Leo.

"She probably figured you would not be so aggressive with females," replied his father. "With your guard down, she will try to send more Ninjas and strike harder than before. I know you did not let your guard down, but she will think that is what you did. You must remain alert and not take this battle lightly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," said his four students.

"Good," said Splinter. "Now, it is late. We must go to bed." He bowed to them and received the gesture in return. Then he went to his quarters to meditate upon what he had heard.

The Turtles also went to bed, replaying their father's dire warning. There was no doubt in their minds that Karai was toying with them, but they were determined not to let their guard down. And when the time came, they'd be ready to fight for honor.

A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I want to let you know that there will be no romances within this story at all. Feel free to leave a review after you've read this. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, though I'm not sure how soon it will be. Have a shell-tastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misunderstood

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed this story so far. You're encouragement and kind words have been appreciated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're owned by Mirage Studios Inc. I only own my Ocs.

Michelangelo made his way back to the Lair going over the finer points of the Justice Force meeting. He had told Silver Sentry about the Turtles' encounter with the four Foot Ninjas and had asked him to keep a lookout for suspicious activity. Silver Sentry assured Mikey that he and the rest of the Justice Force would keep watch and inform him if something wasn't right.

When Mikey was close to where he could jump down and go to the nearest manhole, he stopped and did a double take. Someone was on the building with him. He narrowed his eyes and saw that it was one of the Foot Ninjas he and his brothers had faced the previous night. He could tell because of her height, and he noticed that she wasn't wearing a mask. He studied her and thought that she was fairly pretty for a bad guy.

The woman noticed him and looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Mikey smiled at her tone. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

That made her angry. "If you must know, I'm on a training run," she said. Then she did a double take. "Why are you wearing that silly costume."

Mikey drew himself up proudly. "If you must know, I'm a superhero," he said. "The Turtle Titan."

"Really?" She seemed intrigued by this piece of news. "I have heard of a group of superheroes who patrol the city, but I have never heard their name."

"They're called the Justice Force, and I'm a member," Mikey said. "We're supposed to keep criminals like you off the streets."

"I am not a criminal," she stated. "I am a good person. Are your brothers in this group, too?"

Mikey couldn't help but laugh at her question. "Nah, they're all about sticking to the shadows," he answered. "They wouldn't be caught dead in a costume." He couldn't believe he was talking to an enemy. What was wrong with him? If his brothers found out, they'd skin him alive. What if she was leading him into a trap?

"I would like to know more about your brothers," she said.

"Hold the phone," Mikey said raising up his hands as though he were asking her to stop. "How do I know you aren't gonna lure me into a trap? Shouldn't you, like, be attacking me or calling your minions for backup?"

"I assure you I am not luring you into a trap," she replied. "I do not want to fight you."

He was taken aback by that. "Why not?" he inquired. "I'm your enemy, the one you're supposed to hate."

"Because I feel there is more to you and your brothers," she explained. "I think we can be friends rather than enemies. Maybe things would be better that way. I can tell from talking to you that you're not evil like I have been told. You seem very nice."

Mikey was suspicious of her words. He had never met a Foot Ninja who wanted to play nice. Something definitely was amiss. "Look, I think it would be cool if we could be friends, but you've forgotten one little thing," he said. "Karai wants our heads on a platter. If you try to unite us with the Foot, she'll have an opportunity to destroy us. Plus, I doubt my brothers would want to join a criminal organization."

"I do not want you to join the Foot," she replied. "I just meant that there should be a truce between us. I know of Karai's feelings for you, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. It can be our secret." She smiled slyly.

Mikey knew that type of smile well; it was the same one he used when he was getting ready to pull a prank. "So, let me get this straight," he said. "You want to secretly have a truce with us and keep that from Karai. I can think of how this plan can go horribly wrong. Karai will find out, destroy us, and either cast you out of the Foot or kill you, too."

"None of that will happen," she reassured him. "In fact, our families don't have to know just yet. It can be a secret between the two of us until we're ready to reveal it."

"That's not a good idea," he told her. "I'm not the best at keeping secrets. Every time Master Splinter gives me that certain look, I spill my guts. I swear, he can read minds."

"Well, at least think about it," she said. "Maybe you'll come around to my way of thinking. Will you meditate upon it?"

"I guess I can do that," Mikey answered. He didn't want to refuse her so easily. "Well, I gotta get home before Splinter gives me flips. It was nice meeting you, Miss…"

"Mioka," she supplied. "It was nice meeting you, Turtle Titan."

"Michelangelo," he corrected. "My real name's Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey. Well, everyone except Master Splinter, that is." He wasn't sure why he'd give her his name. Maybe it was because he felt she wasn't evil at all, just as she felt that he wasn't evil. There had to be more to this.

"Very well," she said. "Until we meet again, Michelangelo." She bowed to him and turned to go home.

Mikey watched her go until she was out of sight then made his way to the manhole cover that would lead him to the Lair and looking around to make sure there weren't any Foot Ninjas lying in wait for him. Seeing no one, he lifted the manhole cover and went into the sewers, closing the lid after him.

As he sloshed through the sewers, Mikey thought about Mioka's proposal to unite the Foot and the Turtles. Apparently, she wanted to keep it a secret at first and then reveal it later to everyone. It just didn't seem right to him. If she wanted to be friends with him, why was she in the Foot? Was she there against her will, or had she joined to escape her troubles? There was still more information he needed to know before he considered what she wanted to do.

He was right at the door to the Lair. He made sure that his face didn't look odd so that Splinter wouldn't suspect anything. He only hoped his father wouldn't give him that X-ray look, or he'd be telling him all about his meeting with Mioka.

Splinter looked relieved when he saw Michelangelo come through the door. He always worried when his sons went out whether it was to visit April or to go on patrol. The worry always continued until he saw his sons come home safe and sound. His two biggest fears were that his sons would come home with one missing from their number, or they wouldn't come home at all. He banished these thoughts as he smiled at his youngest son. "How was your meeting, Michelangelo?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Mikey replied. "I told Silver Sentry about those Foot Ninjas we saw last night. He said he'd keep a lookout for anything suspicious. I figured it would be a good idea to have reinforcements just in case."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea," he said. "I am glad you are thinking this way, Michelangelo. Your brothers will be proud that you have thought of this idea."

Mikey basked in Splinter's praise. It was so rare that he ever heard praise from anybody. Usually, his father was always reprimanding him for not paying attention in practice, Leo was always lecturing him about not being responsible, Raph was always calling him stupid, and Donnie wouldn't let him in the lab unsupervised. But when they heard of his brilliant plan, things would be different. Leo would commend him for being so astute, Raph would have to admit that he wasn't dumb, and Don would allow Mikey into his lab whenever he wanted to go in there.

"Michelangelo, are you alright?" Splinter inquired, looking at his son's dreamy face with concern.

Mikey snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sensei," he replied. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night." He bowed to his father and waited while Splinter returned the bow and wished his son good night. Then he headed upstairs to his cluttered room. He shed his costume and hung it up in his closet. Normally, Mikey would just throw any other clothes on the floor, but he'd never do that to his uniform. Silver Sentry would get mad at him if he did that. He took off his gear, dumped his elbow and knee pads on the floor, and laid his nun chucks on the nightstand. Then he settled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming about hanging out with Mioka.

2222222222

Mioka headed home, thinking about her conversation with Michelangelo. He seemed so friendly and open with her. It was hard to believe that she had once considered him her enemy. She sincerely hoped that he would think about her plan to form a truce between the Turtles and the Foot. She really thought it would be the best thing for everyone, but she knew her family wouldn't approve if they found out. That's why she had to keep it a secret for now.

Before she came to the Foot Headquarters, she put her mask back on. If a Foot Ninja revealed their face to anyone outside of the building, it was considered an insult because a Foot Ninja's identity must be kept a secret. If Karai or anyone else saw her without her mask, she'd be in a lot of trouble.

As she entered her family's quarters, she found her father waiting up. The reason he hadn't been waiting up for them the previous night was because he was exhausted. She could see that he was still angry about what had been revealed that morning. His anger and the soreness from the one hundred flips she'd had to do was enough proof that keeping her encounter with Michelangelo a secret was the best thing to do. She hated to think of what would happen to her if anyone found out.

"How was your training run?" asked Ito.

"It was fine, Father," she answered. "I am still sore from this morning, but I just felt like I needed to be alone."

"I understand," he said. "Did you encounter the Turtles?"

She shook her head. "No, Father, I did not," she replied. "I was alone."

"I see," said her father. "Just remember that the Nakura Clan has a history of honor. We have a loyalty to the Foot Clan that must be obeyed. That means that we have to destroy all those who are against us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," she said. "I am going to bed now. I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, my daughter," said Ito, bowing to her. She returned the bow and went to her room. Thankfully, Rini and Ryu were fast asleep. Mioka changed into her nightgown and settled into bed. As she fell asleep, she dreamed about spending time with Michelangelo.

A/N: And another chapter is done. I had to revise it a little because I had it written like Mikey was a little OOC. If he is, I apologize. I kind of had a headache while I was writing this, but the idea wouldn't go away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review after you have read it. Have a shell-tastic day.


End file.
